Studio Ghibli
is a Japanese animation film studio. The company's logo features the character Totoro (a large forest spirit) from Hayao Miyazaki's film My Neighbor Totoro. It has its headquarters in Koganei, Tokyo."会社情報." Studio Ghibli. Retrieved on February 26, 2010. Several anime features created by Studio Ghibli have won the Animage Anime Grand Prix award, including: Castle in the Sky, in 1986; My Neighbor Totoro, in 1988; and Kiki's Delivery Service, in 1989. In 2002, Spirited Away won an Oscar for Best Animated Feature and it remains the only film made outside the English-speaking world to have done so. Name The name Ghibli is based on the Arabic name for the sirocco, or Mediterranean wind, which the Italians used for their Saharan scouting planes in the Second World War, the idea being that the studio would blow a new wind through the Japanese anime industry.The Birth of Studio Ghibli, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind DVD, Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2005. Though the Italian word is pronounced with a hard , the Japanese pronunciation of the studio's name is with a soft g, . History Founded in June, 1985, the studio is headed by the directors Hayao Miyazaki and Isao Takahata and the producer Toshio Suzuki. Prior to the formation of the studio, Miyazaki and Takahata had already had long careers in Japanese film and television animation and had worked together on Hols: Prince of the Sun and Panda! Go, Panda!; and Suzuki was an editor at Tokuma Shoten's Animage manga magazine. The studio was founded after the success of the 1984 film Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, written and directed by Miyazaki for Topcraft and distributed by Tōei. The origins of the film lie in the first two volumes of a serialized manga written by Miyazaki for publication in Animage as a way of generating interest in an anime version. Suzuki was part of the production team on the film and founded Studio Ghibli with Miyazaki, who also invited Takahata to join the new studio. The studio has mainly produced films by Miyazaki, with the second most prolific director being Takahata (most notably with Grave of the Fireflies). Other directors who have worked with Studio Ghibli include Yoshifumi Kondo, Hiroyuki Morita and Gorō Miyazaki. Composer Joe Hisaishi has provided the soundtrack for all of Miyazaki's Studio Ghibli films. Many of Ghibli's works are distributed in Japan by Toho. Internationally, the Walt Disney Company has rights to all of Ghibli's output that did not have previous international distribution, including the global, non-Japan distribution rights to Princess Mononoke and Spirited Away. Over the years, there has been a close relationship between Studio Ghibli and the magazine Animage, which regularly runs exclusive articles about the studio and its members in a section titled "Ghibli Notes." Artwork from Ghibli's films and other works frequently features on the cover of the magazine. Between 1999 and 2005 Studio Ghibli was a subsidiary of Tokuma Shoten, the publisher of Animage. In October 2001, the Ghibli Museum opened in Tokyo. It contains exhibits based on Studio Ghibli films and shows animations, including a number of short Studio Ghibli films not available elsewhere. The company is well-known for its strict "no-edits" policy in licensing their films abroad. This was a result of the dubbing of Miyazaki's Nausicaä of the Valley of Wind when the film was released in the United States as Warriors of the Wind. The film was heavily edited and Americanized, with significant portions cut and the plot rewritten. The "no cuts" policy was highlighted when Miramax co-chairman Harvey Weinstein suggested editing Princess Mononoke to make it more marketable. In response, a Studio Ghibli producer sent an authentic katana with a simple message: "No cuts". On February 1, 2008, Toshio Suzuki stepped down from the position of Studio Ghibli president, which he had held since 2005, and Koji Hoshino (former president of Walt Disney Japan) took over. Suzuki said he wanted to improve films with his own hands as a producer, rather than demanding this from his employees. Suzuki decided to hand over the presidency to Hoshino because Hoshino has helped Studio Ghibli to sell its videos since 1996, as well as helping to release the Princess Mononoke film in the United States. Currently, Takahata and Goro Miyazaki (director of Tales from Earthsea and Hayao's son) are developing projects for release after Hayao Miyazaki's Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea. Significant achievements * The first real box-office success in Studio Ghibli's history (Kiki's Delivery Service) * The highest-grossing film of 1992 in Japan (Porco Rosso) * The first Studio Ghibli film to use computer graphics (Pom Poko) * The first Miyazaki feature to use computer graphics, and the first Studio Ghibli feature to use digital coloring (Princess Mononoke) * The first Studio Ghibli feature to be shot using a 100% digital process (My Neighbors the Yamadas) * The first Miyazaki feature to be shot using a 100% digital process; the first film to gross $200 million worldwide before opening in North America; the only anime film to win an Academy award for Best Animated Feature; the only winner of an Academy award for Best Animated Feature to be made outside the English-speaking world; the only traditionally-animated winner of an Academy award for Best Animated Feature (Spirited Away); the film to finally overtake Titanic at the Japanese box office, becoming the top grossing film in the history of Japanese cinema. Works Films (excluding short films or Ghibli Museum releases) Short films (TV, theatrical, Ghibli Museum, and OVA) *''Ghiblies'' (2000) (TV short film) *''Ghiblies Episode 2'' (2002) (Shown theatrically before The Cat Returns) * (2002) (Shown at the Ghibli Museum) * (2003) (Shown at the Ghibli Museum) * (2003) (Shown at the Ghibli Museum) * (2003) (Shown at the Ghibli Museum) * (2005) (Shown at the Ghibli Museum) * (2005) (Shown at the Ghibli Museum) * (2005) (Shown at the Ghibli Museum) * (2006) * (2007) *Cyu Zumou'' (2010) (Shown at the Ghibli Museum) Music videos (theatrical and TV) *''On Your Mark'' (1995) (a promotional music video for Chage & Aska directed by Hayao Miyazaki) *''Portable Airport'' (2004) (a music video created by Studio Kajino for Capsule directed by Yoshiyuki Momose) *''Space Station No. 9'' (2004) (a music video created by Studio Kajino for Capsule directed by Yoshiyuki Momose) * (2005) (a music video created by Studio Kajino for Capsule directed by Yoshiyuki Momose) *''Doredore no Uta'' (2005) (a promotional music video for Meiko Haigou directed by Osamu Tanabe) *''piece'' (2009) (a promotional music video for Yui Aragaki directed by Yoshiyuki Momose) Commercials *"Sora Iro no Tane" (The Sky-Colored Seed) (1992) (TV spot for Nippon TV) *"Nandarou" (1992) (TV commercial for NHK) *"Hotaru No Haku" (1996) (Kinyou Roadshow houeikokuchi spot) *"Kinyou Roadshow" (1996) (Announcement spot for Kinyou Roadshow opening) *"Umacha" (2001) (TV commercials) *"Shop-One" (Online Shopping Mall Announcement Spot) *"House Shokuhin" (House Shokuhin Campaign Commercial) *"O-uchi de Tabeyou" (House Shokuhin Series Commercial, Summer Version) *"O-uchi de Tabeyou" (House Shokuhin Series Commercial, Winter Version) *"Hajimaru yo, Erai Koccha-hen" (KNB YumeDigi PR Spot) *"Kawaraban-hen" (Corporate commercial for Yomiuri Shinbubsha) *"Dore Dore Hikkoushi-hen" (Corporate commercial for Yomiuri Shinbubsha) *"Risona Ginkou" (Corporate commercial) Video games * Ni no Kuni, with Level-5 (PlayStation 3 and Nintendo DS; TBA) Other works The works listed here consist of works that don't fall into the above categories. Many of these films have been released on DVD in Japan as part of the Ghibli Gakujutsu Library . *''Sekai Waga Kokoro no Tabi'' (1998) (documentary following Isao Takahata to Canada to meet Frédéric Back) *''Sekai Waga Kokoro no Tabi'' (1999) (documentary travelling with Hayao Miyazaki as he follows the footsteps of Antoine de Saint-Exupéry) *''Lasseter-san, Arigatou'' ("Thank You, Mr. Lasseter") (2003) (thank you video created for John Lasseter) *''Yanagawa horiwari monogatari'' ("The Story of Yanagawa's Canals") (2003) (A documentary exploring the history of the town of Yanagawa, originally released in 1987, directed by Isao Takahata) *''Miyazaki Hayao Produce no Ichimai no CD ha Koushite Umareta'' (2003) (A film about Tsunehiko Kamijo's Okaasa no Shashin CD) *''Otsuka Yasuo no Ugokasu Yorokobi'' (2004) (A documentary about animator Yasuo Otsuka) *''Miyazaki Hayao to Ghibli Bijyutsukan'' (2005) (A film featuring Goro Miyazaki and Isao Takahata touring the Ghibli Museum) *''Jiburi no Eshokunin - Oga Kazuo Ten - Totoro no Mori o Kaita Hito'' ("A Ghibli Artisan - Kazuo Oga Exhibition - The Man Who Painted Totoro's Forest") (2007) (A documentary to commemorate an exhibition at the Museum of Contemporary Art, Tokyo, featuring the work of Studio Ghibli background artist Kazuo Oga) *''Ghibli no Fuukei'' ("Scenery of Ghibli") (2009) (A documentary hosted by Japanese actresses Tsuruta Mayu, Natsukawa Yui and actor Tetsuta Sugimoto, that follows them around Europe and Japan matching Miyazaki's storyboards to the real world scenery and attractions that served as inspiration to the settings of his animated films) *''Suzuki Toshio no Ghibli Asemamire, 99 no Kotoba'' ("Suzuki Toshio's Ghibli Asemamire, 99 Words") (2009) (A compilation of 49 interviews conducted by Toshio Suzuki on his weekly radio program Ghibli Asemamire, broadcasting on Tokyo FM) *''Joe Hisaishi in Budokan - 25 years with the Animations of Hayao Miyazaki'' (2009) (Concert footage of Joe Hisaishi's 3 nights at the Nippon Budokan venue in August 2008 where he played various pieces from throughout his 25 year collaboration with Studio Ghibli. Originally broadcast on NHK.) Related works These works were not created by Studio Ghibli, but were produced by members of Topcraft that went on to create Studio Ghibli in 1985; produced by Toei Animation, Tokyo Movie Shinsha, Nippon Animation or other studios and featuring involvement by Hayao Miyazaki, Isao Takahata, or other Ghibli staffers; or created in cooperation with Studio Ghibli. Pre-Ghibli * (1966) (by Toei Animation; Hayao Miyazaki was a key animator on this series, based on a manga by Mitsuteru Yokoyama.) * (1968) (Takahata's directorial debut; Hayao Miyazaki was chief animator, concept artist, and scene designer) * (1969) (by Toei Animation, directed by Hiroshi Ikeda; Miyazaki was a key animator) * (1969) (Directed by Kimio Yabuki for Toei, written by Hisashi Inoue with gag supervision by Nakahara Yumihiko, key animators include Yasuo Otsuka, Yoichi Kotabe, Reiko Okuyama, Takuo Kikuchi, Akemi Ota, Hayao Miyazaki, and Akira Daikubara) *Animal Treasure Island'' (1971) (Directed by Hiroshi Ikeda for Toei with idea construction by Hayao Miyazaki; Hayao Miyazaki was also scene designer and chief animator) * (1972) (Directed by Isao Takahata and written by Hayao Miyazaki) * (1974, by Zuiyo Eizo, which later became Nippon Animation; directed by Isao Takahata) * (1976, by Nippon Animation; directed by Isao Takahata; Scene setting, Layout: Hayao Miyazaki) * (1978) (by Nippon Animation; directed by Hayao Miyazaki, with one episode directed by Isao Takahata, and featured animation work by many future Ghibli staffers) * (1979) (by Nippon Animation; directed by Isao Takahata) * (1979) (Miyazaki's directorial feature debut) * (1982, by OH Production, directed by Isao Takahata) * (1984, Tokyo Movie Shinsha, six episodes directed by Hayao Miyazaki) * (1984, Topcraft) Cooperative works *The Story of Yanagawa's Canals'' (1987) (a documentary by Isao Takahata) *''Ozanari Dungeon'' (1991) (an OVA series for which Studio Ghibli did some animation work) *''Shiki-Jitsu'' (2000) (directed by Hideaki Anno and produced by Studio Kajino) *''Satorare (Transparent: Tribute to a Sad Genius)'' (2001) (live-action film co-produced by Studio Ghibli directed by Katsuyuki Motohiro) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) (a film by Production I.G, co-produced by Studio Ghibli) *''The Overcoat'' (2008?) (a film by Yuri Norstein, still in production, possibly being funded by Studio Ghibli president Toshio Suzuki) Distributive works These Western animated films have been distributed by Studio Ghibli, and now through their label, Ghibli Museum Library *''Animal Farm'' (1954) (a British film by Halas and Batchelor) *''Snezhnaya koroleva'' (1957) (a Russian film by Lev Amatanov) *''Panda kopanda'' (1972–1973) (two short films directed by Isao Takahata and written by Hayao Miyazaki) *''Le Roi et l'oiseau'' (1980) (a French film by Paul Grimault) *''Kirikou et la sorcière'' (1998) (a French/Belgian film by Michel Ocelot) *''Princes et princesses'' (1999) (a French film by Michel Ocelot) *''Les Triplettes de Belleville'' (2002) (a Canadian film by Sylvain Chomet) *''Azur et Asmar'' (2006) (Michel Ocelot) *''Moya Iyubov'' (2006) (a Russian film by Aleksandr Petrov) In addition, Takahata, working with staff from the studio, contributed a segment to the 2004 experimental animation anthology Winter Days (Fuyu no Hi). Contributive works Studio Ghibli has made contributions to the following anime series and movies. *''Memories'' (1995) (cooperation in photography on Cannon Fodder sequence) *''.hack//Liminality vol. 1: In the Case of Mai Minase'' (2003) (in-between animation) *''IGPX'' (2005) (in between animation) *''Le Chevalier D'Eon'' (2006) (digital paint, in between animation) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995) (episode 11, animation) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001) (in between animation on the movie, Two Samurais, The First Game) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (1997) (special effects for both movies) *''Tsubasa Chronicle: Spring Thunder'' (2009) (in-between animation) See also * The Ghibli Museum is in Mitaka, Tokyo. * Yasuo Ōtsuka * Studio Kajino, a subsidiary of Studio Ghibli. References Further reading * Cavallaro, Dani. The Animé Art of Hayao Miyazaki. Jefferson, NC: McFarland & Company, 2006. ISBN 9780786423699. . * McCarthy, Helen. Hayao Miyazaki: Master of Japanese Animation: Films, Themes, Artistry. Berkeley, Calif.: Stone Bridge Press, 1999. ISBN 9781880656419. . 2001 reprint of the 1999 text, with revisions: . * Miyazaki, Hayao. Starting Point: 1979–1996. Beth Cary and Frederik L. Schodt, trans. San Francisco: VIZ Media, 2009. ISBN 9781421505947. . ** Miyazaki, Hayao. . Tokyo: Studio Ghibli, Inc./Hatsubai Tokuma Shoten, 1996. ISBN 978-4198605414. . Original Japanese edition. * Odell, Colin, and Michelle Le Blanc. Studio Ghibli: The Films of Hayao Miyazaki and Isao Takahata. Harpenden, Hertfordshire, England: Kamera, 2009. ISBN 9781842432792. . External links * スタジオジブリ - STUDIO GHIBLI official * Studio Ghibli - The Official DVD Website (United States) * Ghibli Museum, Mitaka * Nausicaa.net: The Hayao Miyazaki Web (Fan-maintained Studio Ghibli wiki) * About Studio Ghibli, Cubo3 (in Portuguese) Category:Film production companies of Japan Category:Anime companies Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies established in 1985 * Category:Western Tokyo ar:إستديو جيبلي ca:Studio Ghibli cs:Studio Ghibli cy:Studio Ghibli da:Studio Ghibli de:Studio Ghibli el:Studio Ghibli es:Studio Ghibli eo:Studio Ghibli fr:Studio Ghibli ko:스튜디오 지브리 id:Studio Ghibli it:Studio Ghibli he:סטודיו ג'יבלי ka:სტუდია ღიბლი lb:Studio Ghibli lt:Studio Ghibli nl:Studio Ghibli ja:スタジオジブリ no:Studio Ghibli pl:Studio Ghibli pt:Studio Ghibli ru:Studio Ghibli simple:Studio Ghibli sl:Studio Ghibli sr:Џибли студио fi:Studio Ghibli sv:Studio Ghibli th:สตูดิโอจิบลิ uk:Студія Гіблі vi:Ghibli zh-yue:知步里工作室 zh:吉卜力工作室